Stormsinger
PRESTIGE CLASS: This class is not available at character creation and must be unlocked by meeting special requirements, listed below. This class has 10 levels. The stormsingers have learned secret methods of harnessing the magic powers of music to influence and control the weather. The music used by stormsingers to control the weather derives from a specific form of bardic music; as a result all stormsingers have at least a little bit of training as bards. Many of them are actually multiclass bard/druids, although bard/clerics and bard/sorcerers make excellent stormsingers as well. They depend upon their sharp wits and ability to control weather for protection, so it is fairly unusual to encounter a stormsinger with any levels of fighter or similar classes. Requirements Skills: Concentration 8, Lore 8, Perform 8, Spellcraft 4 Feats: Bardic Song Class Features Hit die : d6 Base Attack Bonus progression : Medium Saving Throws : High = Reflex, Will low = Fortitude Proficiencies : Weapons: Simple & Bard ~ (longsword, rapier, shortbow, and shortsword) Armor: Light & Shields (except tower shields) Skill Points : ( 6 + Int modifier ) ×4 at 1st Character level. Class Skills : Appraise, Bluff, Concentration, Craft (alchemy, armor, trap, weapon), Diplomacy, Hide, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Parry, Perform, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Taunt, Tumble and Use magic device. Class Abilities 'Spellcasting Progression' At each stormsinger level, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in an arcane or divine spellcasting class she belonged to before adding the prestige class. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a stormsinger, she must decide which class she increases when she gains a level. 'Bardic Music' A stormsinger's class level stacks with any levels of bard she has for purposes of determining the number of times per day she may use bardic music and the effects of all bardic music. Many of the stormsinger's high-level abilities require her bardic music as well. When a stormsinger uses her bardic music ability to create a stormsong effect (see below), it counts as one (or more) uses of her bardic music for the day. Stormsinger levels do not stack with bard levels for determining which songs a bard has access to. 'Stormsong*' The stormsinger can use her bardic music ability to create various storm-related effects in addition to the normal uses of bardic music. For these abilities, Caster Level is determined by your charisma modifier multiplied by two and the DC is determined by your bardic song level (10 + bard song level). The Spell Penetration feats are accounted for during spell resistance checks. 'Gust of Wind*' A stormsinger of 1st level with a bardic song level of 6 can use bardic music to generate a gust of wind, as the spell of the same name. 'Thunderstrike*' At 3rd level, a stormsinger with 9 or more bard song levels can use bardic music to unleash a deadly thunderbolt. The bolt can be targeted at any one creature within 60 feet, and the stormsinger must make a successful ranged touch attack to hit the target. If she hits, the stormsinger then deals 1d8 electrical damage with the charisma modifier and bard song level determining the number of dices (double on a critical hit). The damage further increases by 25 for each Epic Relevel. A Reflex save halves the damage. If the creature fails its Reflex save, it must make a Fortitude save or be deafened for a number of rounds equal to the damage dealt. 'Call Lightning*' A stormsinger of 5th level or higher with 13 bard song levels or more can use bardic music to generate a Call Lightning effect, similar to the spell of the same name. ''-Call Lightning-'' Range : Personal Target/Area : Huge Duration : Instantaneous Save : Reflex 1/2 Spell resistance : Yes All enemies within the area of effect take 1d6 points of electrical damage with your bard song level and charisma modifier determining the number of dices. You gain a bonus of 15 damage for each Epic Relevel. 'Winter's Ballad*' A stormsinger of 7th level or higher with 15 or more bard song levels can use bardic music to generate a Call Lightning Storm effect, similar to the spell of the same name. ''-Call Lightning Storm-'' Range : Personal Target/Area : Huge Duration : Instantaneous Save : Reflex half Spell resistance : Yes This spell smites an area around the caster with bolts of lightning which strike all enemies. The bolts do 1d8 points of electrical damage with your bard song level and charisma modifier determining the number of dices. Damage increases by 20 for each Epic Relevel gained. The caster gets a +4 bonus to the spell's DC when targets attempt to save against it. 'Great Thunderstrike*' At 9th level, a stormsinger with 17 or more bardic song levels can use bardic music to unleash a terrible stroke of lightning, bollowed by a deafening clap of thunder. The great thunderstrike affects a line 60 feet long from the stormsinger. You deal 1d8 electrical damage with your charisma modifier and bard song level determining the number of dices. The damage further increases by 35 for each Epic Relevel. A Reflex save halves the damage. If the creature fails its Reflex save, it must make a Fortitude save or take an additional 2d10 points of sonic damage and be permanently deafened. This potent ability is quite exhausting to use; each time it is activated, the stormsinger uses two of her bardic music uses for the day. 'Storm of Vengeance*' At 10th level, a stormsinger with 18 or more bardic song levels can use bardic music to cause a storm of vengeance, similar to the spell of the same name. This potent ability is quite exhausting to use; each time it is activated, the stormsinger uses four of her bardic music uses for the day. ''-Storm of Vengeance-'' Range : Long Target/Area : Colossal Duration : 60 seconds Save : Reflex Special Spell resistance : No The area around you is blasted by lightning and acidic rain. Each round, all enemies within the area of effect take d10 of acidic damage with half of both your charisma modifier and bard song level determining the number of dices with a bonus of 15 damage for each Epic Relevel. Those who fail a reflex save take an additional d10 electrical damage with half of your charisma of bard song level determining the number of dices with an extra 15 damage for each Epic Relevel. Additionally, failing the reflex save will result in being stunned for two rounds. 'Stormpower' At 2nd level, a stormsinger gains a +2 bonus on Perform checks to use her stormsong powers and adds a +2 bonus to her caster level with stormsong powers. 'Resistance to Electricity' At 4th level, a stormsinger gains resistance to electricity 5. This increases to resistance to electricity 10 at 6th, and resistance to electricity 15 at 8th. *These abilities deviate strongly from Kaedrin's custom changes. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Classes